Todo Lo Qué Siento En Mi Corazón Es Por Ti
by Nat Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Le conocí cuando era pequeña,y mi corazón ha latido por él desde que le vi sonreír,ahora las cosas han cambiado, el es de los malo, y yo de los buenos, ahora nos tocara volver a vernos...pero de diferente manera...
1. Chapter 1

_"¿N?, ¿Qué tipo de nombre es N?" pregunte al niño de bonitos ojos verdes y pelo semi largo, tambien verde._

_"Pues mi nombre" dijo el niño de tres o cuatro años mayor que yo, sentandose debajo de un gran árbol._

_"Pues mi nombre es Liza" dijo yo con una sonrisa sentandome rapidamente a su lado._

_"¿Por qué eres tan rara?" pregunto mirandome con el ceño fruncido por la confusión._

_"¿Yo rara?¿Por qué dices que soy rara?" pregunte curiosa abrazandome las rodillas y mirandole intensamente con mis ojos azules como el mar._

_"Para empezar me hablas, y hace un rato estabas intentando atrapar a un Blitzle con las manos" dijo mirandome fijamente._

_"Es que mi mamá me dijo que para ser una entrenadora ahi que tener un pokemon, y como yo quiero ser una entrenadora igual que mi mamá queria coger uno" dije sonriendo abiertamente._

_"¿No has pensado que los pokemons prefieren estar en libertad, que encerrados en una de esas bolas?" me pregunto frunciendo el ceño al suelo._

_"Si" dije sorprendiendole puesto que me miro sorprendido " pero yo quiero que los pokemons sean mis amigos, para poder jugar con ellos tooooodooos los días" dije riendome, provocandole a el una corta risa, en ese momento escuchamos un ruido proveniente de un arbusto, y al momento salio un pequeño pokemon negro con mechas rojas, con muchas heridas en su cuerpo._

_"Oh, no" dije antes de correr la primera hacia él por que se le habían debilitado las piernas y cayo boca abajo a la fina hierba "pobrecito" dije cogiendolo entre mis pequeños brazos, antes de que mis ojos se llenasen de lagrimas._

_"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto N delante de mi mirandome asombrado._

_"Por que esta malito" murmure entre hipos._

_"Tranquila, mira que tengo" dijo metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando dos bayas aranjas, las cuales partio en cuatro trozos cada una " haber, abre la boca" le dijo al pokemon, el cual debilmente abrio la boquita para poder comerse la baya, la cual mastico con mucho esfuerzo "vamos ya veras que te encontraras mejor" dijo dandole el segundo trozo que ya masticaba más animadamente, y asi hasta que se comio las dos "¿ves? a que ya estas mejor" dijo N mirando con una sonrisa al pokemon._

_"Zo" dijo el pequeño pokemon con una sonrisa, antes de que se me ocurriese la mejor idea de mi vida._

_"Ten cogelo, ahora vengo" dije rapidamente colocando en los brazos de N al pokemon._

_"¿Pe..pero a dónde vas?" pregunto desconcertado._

_"Voy a mi casa a por unas cosas ahora vengo" dije mientras me alejaba corriendo, en unos minutos llegue a mi casa, donde entre por la puerta de atras a toda velocidad, abriendo un cajón bajo, donde mamá guaradaba pociones, vendas, bayas, todo lo necesario para sanar a pokemons, por lo que cogí una de las cestas de la merienda, y meti unas cuantas cosas de todo, y unas cosas que además creí utiles, después pase por delante del salón donde vi unos cogines viejos, muy blanditos que mi mamá estaba cosiendo en sus ratos libres, rapidamente cogi una entre mis manos y sali de la casa para volver a donde estaba N y el pokemon "¡Ya esta!" grite al verlos a lo lejos "con esto sera suficiente ¿no?" pregunte arrodillandome frente a N y enseñándole mi cesta, provocandole una sonrisa._

_"Más que suficiente" dijo cogiendo una poción y rociandola sobre el pokemon, al cual se le curarón las heridas al momento "ya esta pequeño Zoura" dijo N con una sonrisa._

_"¿Zoura?" pregunte mirandole curiosa y con una sonrisa._

_"Es el nombre del pokemon" dijo N sonriéndome, provocando que agrandase mi sonrisa._

_"Hola Zoura" dije sonriendo al animal, el cual me lamio la mejilla, provocandome una risa "¿qué te ha pasado?" pregunte tumbandome sobre el cesped delante suya mirandole con ojos inocentes._

_"Zoo..ra" dio el animal tumbandose delante de mi quedando nariz con nariz cosa que me hizo reir._

_"Dice que escapo de unos malvados" dijo N tumbándose a mi lado con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza._

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"pregunte mirandole de reojo._

_"Entiendo a los pokemons ¿tú no?" pregunto devolviendome la mirada mientras yo negaba energeticamente con la cabeza._

_"Es increible" dije volviendo mi mirada al Zoura con una sonrisa dulce "¿y no tienes a dónde ir?" le pregunte al pokemon, el cual bajo su morro hasta la hierba._

_"Zoo" dijo cerrando los ojos con pesar a lo que yo sola lo entendi, aprete los labios y me levante de un brinco._

_"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto N dandose la vuelta sobre la hierba quedando sentado._

_"Vamos" dije cogiendole de la mano y haciendole levantar "tengo otra idea, buscaremos un lugar donde Zoura pueda alojarse aqui por el bosque y le vendremos a visitar todos los días" dije con una sonrisa radiante._

_"Me parece genial" dijo N correspondiendo mi sonrisa._

_"Genial vamos" dije entrelazando sus dedos entre los mios y correr entre la maleza donde en un punto nos dividimos para buscar un buen lugar, hasta que lo encontre, era un agujero dentro del pie de un árbol, no tenia agujeros por lo que no le daria el viento o la lluvia si daba el caso "¡N, lo encontre!" grite al aire, antes de que N el cual traia en un brazo a Zoura, y mi cesta en la otra mano, saliese de entre la maleza "aqui" dije señalando el agujero con una sonrisa._

_"Es bueno" dijo N agachandose a mi lado "¿qué te parece pequeño?" pregunto al Zoura el cual salto de su brazo para adentrarse en el agujero, antes de sacar la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_"Zo"_

_"Dice que le gusta" dijo N con una sonrisa._

_"Bien" dije cogiendo la cesta que N había dejado en el suelo, sacando de ella unas velas, dos cuencos, una bolsa de comida pokemon, una botella de agua, unas caja de cerillas y el cojín, sacando con las manos al Zoura del agujero con una sonrisa y acomodando cada cosa en su lugar "Ya esta ¿Qué os parece?" pregunte con un leve sonrojo mirando a N más que a Zoura._

_"Te quedo muy bonito" dijo N sonriendome, haciendo que me sonrojase más._

_"Gracias" dije bajando mi mirada al suelo._

_"Y a Zoura tambien le gusta" dijo mirando al pequeño pokemon que ya estaba acomodado sobre el blandito cojín._

_"Oh no es tarde" dije al ver el Sol rozando la colina "tengo que irme, pero ¿quedamos mañana para jugar?" pregunte levantandome y cogiendo la cesta con mis manos, sonriendo a N._

_"Por supuesto" dijo levantandose y besandome la frente provocando que le mirase totalmente sonrojada "hasta mañana Liza" dijo pronunciando por primera vez mi nombre, provocandome una enorme sonrisa._

_"Hasta mañana N" dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi casa..._

_Pasarón las semanas y cada tarde iba al bosque donde jugaba con N y Zoura, los cuales se convirtieron en grandes amigos mios, hasta que una tarde N se retraso, cosa extraña pues siempre estaba aqui mucho antes que yo, hasta que lo vi acercarse con paso pausado y mirando el suelo pensativo, así que corri a abrazarle y debido a su descuido y ausencia caimos los dos al suelo quedando yo encima suya._

_"Auch N, ¿en que anda pensando esa cabeza tuya?" pregunte levantandome y quedando infantil mente entre sus piernas mientras el permanecia ido, mirandome como si no estuviese alli "N...¿N?" pregunte mirandole a los ojos, antes de peñizcarle la meguilla entre dos de mis dedos, recibiendo un gesto de dolor de el haciendo que despertase "por fin empezaba a pensar que Mhusarna te había hipnotizado" dije estendiendo mis brazos simulando ser un zombie, haciendole reir, en el momento en que me hechaba hacia delante para abrazarle mientras le acompañaba en sus risas._

_"No es solo que estaba metido en mis pensamientos" dijo mirandome con una de sus sonrisas._

_"Y tan metido" dije riendo picaramente " venga vamos" dije levantandome mientras le cogia de la mano para tirar de él._

_Jugamos toda la tarde con una gran cantidad de pokemons Patrats, Lillipups, Purrloins, Blitzles, Sewaddles, Minccinos, Deerlings, Emolgas, Pidoves, todos y cada uno de ellos muy juguetones y divertidos, me encantaba ver a N hablando con los pokemons como si de una persona se tratase, era fascinante, y era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de él._

_"¿Qué ocurre?" me pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que me quede embobada mirandole como una tonta._

_"No nada" dije bajando mi mirada a Zoura el cual se encontraba acurrucado entre sus piernas "se esta haciendo tarde, ¿quedamos mañana para jugar?" le pregunte con una sonrisa provocando que me mirase._

_"Mañana no puedo" dijo bajando su mirada a Zoura._

_"Ah, ¿y pasado?" pregunte recuperando la sonrisa._

_"Tampoco" dijo sin levantar la mirada del pokemon._

_"¿Por qué?" pregunte ladeando la cabeza curiosa._

_"Me voy a vivir a la ciudad de Caolín" dijo mirando fijamente al suelo con una expresión seria._

_"¿A Caolín? pero esa ciudad esta en la otra punta de la región" dije negando con la cabeza, mientras el levantaba la vista para mirarme con tristeza._

_"Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, debo irme con mi padre" dijo observandome inflar las meguilllas, intentando no derramar las lagrimas, rapida y torpemente me levante y me situé detrás de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y alzados casi hasta el cuello mientras las grandes gotas de lagrimas se me escapaban de los ojos sin que yo pudiese evitarlo._

_"Liza" dijo N a mi lado en el momento que yo le daba la espalda para que no me viese llorar" Liza por favor" dijo con la voz rota, haciendo que le mirase sobre el hombro derecho para ver como los ojos también se le aguaban un poco, pero al momento apretó los dientes y me sonrío forzoso "no hay que llorar" dijo levantándose de hombros un momento antes de que me lanzarse a abrazarle._

_"Pero es que te vas" dije apretando mis manos en su camiseta, mientras él colocaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza._

_"No puedo hacer nada" murmuro antes de que de un impulso alce mi cara y besé levemente sus labios y cerrando mis ojos al ver los de N cerrados también._

_En un momento, N estaba corriendo por el camino de vuelta a su casa, dejándome sorprendida, cuando sentí una caricia en mi pantorrilla, haciendo que bajase mi mirada para ver a Zoura, mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules._

_"Vamos Zoura" lo cogí entre mis brazos, para caminar por el camino que da a mi casa, antes de dirigir mi mirada al camino por el que vi desaparecer a N hace unos momentos..._

**_9 Años Después_**


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado nueve años, ahora tengo dieciséis, nueve años desde la última vez que vi a N, no he vuelto a saber nada de él, ni cartas, ni visitas, lo único que tengo para que siga con él en mi mente es el pequeño Zoura que ahora mismo esta sobre mi cama...un momento...¡mi cama!

-¡Zoura te he dicho mil veces que salgas de mi cama! - grite antes de echarme sobre el pequeño pokemon, el cual ágil-mente dio un salto quedando de pie sobre mi cabeza, antes de que volviese a la cama y me lamiese la mejilla - buff...pequeño diablillo, no me puedo enfadar contigo - dije antes de cogerlo y echarme en la cama dejandole en mi tripa, hoy la Profesora Encina nos dará a mi y a mis dos mejores amigos nuestros primeros pokemon's, al menos a Cheren y Bianca, por que yo ya tengo a mi pequeño Zoura, por capricho suyo no ha evolucionado, un día vino con una rara piedra redonda la cual llevaba a todas partes en la boca, así que decidí hacerle un collar con esa piedra, Cheren al cabo de unos días me explico que era una piedra Opal, con la cual los pokemon's no evolucionaban, así que no le di muchas vueltas a las razones que tuviese Zoura para no evolucionar, simplemente le deje a su aire como solía hacer...

-¡Liza! - grito una voz familiar mientras escuchaba pasos rápidos en las escaleras antes de que la puerta de mi cuarto se abriese dejando ver a Cheren con una pequeña sonrisa de saludo.

-Hola Cheren - dije sentándome en la cama al estilo indio dejando a Zoura entre mis piernas.

-¿Es cierto no?¿es verdad que la profesora Encina nos dara hoy nuestro primer pokemon? - pregunto con voz emocionada mientras que sin poder evitarlo se le formaba una en los labios.

-Si, ha traído el paquete esta mañana - dije señalando con una sonrisa el paquete con papel de regalo que había sobre mi escritorio.

-Bel se retrasa...- dijo Cheren cruzándose de brazos con cara seria y preocupada - esta chica...¡no va cambiar nunca! - dijo exasperado llevándose los dedos a la frente, antes de que escuchásemos unos fuertes golpes en las escaleras, antes de que la puerta se abriese sin cuidado y Bel entrase por ella.

-¡Perdón!¡Perdón! legó tarde otra vez - dijo con cara de disculpa.

-Bel te conozco desde hace diez años, ya sé que vas a tu bola - dijo Cheren mirándola divertido - ¡pero es que hoy la Profesora Encina nos dará nuestro primer pokemon! - grito serio, haciendo bajar la cabeza de Bel con un respingo.

-Vale, vale...- dijo caminando hasta la cama para sentarse a mis pies - Liza...Cheren, lo siento - dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada Bel - dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Vale - dijo Cheren con un suspiro.

-Hablando de Pokemon...¿dónde están? - pregunto juntando las manos con una palmada recorriendo toda la habitación con la vista hasta pararse en el paquete donde se sitúan las Poke-Balls que dentro contenían nuestros pokemons - han sido traídos a tú casa, Liza, así que tú debes elegir primero, ¿no? - pregunto Bel mirando a Cheren con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! - dijo antes de acercarse a la mesa, antes de que Bel y yo nos levantásemos también colocándonos a su lado, mientras que Zoura se sentaba al lado de la caja con una sonrisa y haciendo brillar sus intensos ojos azules- nuestros pokemons nos están esperando en esta caja de regalo - dijo Cheren mirando ansioso la caja - venga Liza ábrela ya - dijo mirándome entusiasmado.

Lentamente me acerco a la caja, cojo la nota que hay sobre el paquete y la leo en voz alta.

_Junto a esta carta vais a encontrar tres Pokemons,_

_Decidid entre vosotros con que pokemon se queda_

_cada uno, sin discutir ni pelear, ¿vale?_

_¡Nos vemos! _

_Prof.ª Encina._

Al quitar el lazo y abrir la caja, tres pokemons salen rápidamente de sus Poke-Balls, quedando ante nosotros._  
_

-Pee - dice un pequeño Tepig mirando la habitación confundido.

-Oshaa - dice un Oshawott con una sonrisa.

-Sneee - dice un Snivy con aire superior.

-Venga Liza elige rápido - dijo Bel mirando con ojos cariñosos al pequeño Snivy.

-Mmm...-dije mirando de un lado a otro los tres pokemons - Tepig - dije mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Peee - dijo antes de saltar a mis brazos.

-Muy bien, entonces yo elijo a Snivy y Cheren se queda con Oshawott - dijo Bel haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que elegir con quien me quedo? - pregunto Cheren mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados - aunque, bueno, me gustaba Oshawott desde el principio - dijo levantándose las gafas con un dedo.

-Bueno como ya hemos elegido cada uno su pokemon, ¿por qué no echamos un pequeño combate? - pregunto Bel mirándome con una sonrisa mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Estooo..Bel, nuestros pokemons todavía son muy débiles - dijo Cheren sin tener en cuenta su potencial - además de que estamos dentro de la casa, mejor que no.

-No pasa nada - dijo Bel levantándose de hombros - como has dicho nuestros pokemons son todavía demasiado "débiles" no pasara nada - dio Bel haciendo comillas en débiles, provocandome una risa - por eso mismo deberíamos luchar, vamos Liza en posición - dijo Bel mirándome con una sonrisa retadora que no podía defraudar uniéndome al combate.

... ... ...

Al final de la batalla, la cual gané, mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, al final los pokemons se subieron por todas partes desordenando todo a su paso.

-Te lo advertí - dijo Cheren mirando a Bel, la cual inflo las mejillas.

-No pensé que con lo pequeños que son arman un desastre como este - dijo Bel mirándome con disculpa.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco dije que no al combate - dije antes de reírme con ella.

-Anda que vaya par de dos - dijo Cheren sacando de su bolsillo unos frasquitos y rociar con ellos a mi Tepig y al Snivy de Bel, para hacer que se recuperen - ya - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! ¿por qué no echáis también un combate vosotros? - pregunto Bel con una sonrisa - la habitación al fin y al cabo no puede desordenarse más - dijo riendo con la mano en la nuca.

-Por mi bien - dijo Cheren mirándome retadoramente.

-Preparado para perder, supongo ¿no? - dije con diversión.

-Más quisieras - dijo Cheren devolviendome la sonrisa.

... ... ...

Gané de nuevo, y mi pequeño Tepig se va acostumbrando al combate con gusto.

-No esperaba perder en nuestro primer combate - dijo Cheren haciendo volver a Oshawott - pero no importa - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora soy entrenador - dijo alimentando la sonrisa - ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a pedir perdón a tu madre por la habitación - dijo caminando a la puerta.

-¡Oh, si, yo también! - dijo Bel antes de seguir su camino.

-Vamos chicos - dije a Tepig y Zoura los cuales caminarón detrás de mi al lado del otro mientras "hablaban", esa era otra cosa que me recordaba a N, el entendía las conversaciones entre los pokemons,_ si estuviese aqui, podria decirme lo que dicen Zoura y Tepig_ pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras, para encontrarme a los chicos pidiendo perdón a mi madre, la cual les decía que no importaba.

-Bueno ir a prepararos para ir a ver a la Profesora Encina - dijo mi madre, haciendo que ambos fuesen corriendo a sus casa antes de despedirse.

-Liza...- me llamo mi madre sacandome de mis pensamientos, se acerco a mi con una sonrisa - los combates pokemon son increíbles, animados ¿verdad? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Son lo mejor mamá - dije devolviéndosela, mientras Zoura saltaba a los brazos de mi madre, la cual le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

-¡Los gritos emocionados de los Pokemons se oían desde la planta baja y todo! - dijo emocionada mientras Zoura acariciaba su mejilla con su brazo - todavía me acuerdo de cuando yo hacia lo mismo por mi pokemon - dijo mi madre suspirando antes de que Lilligant entrase por la puerta del jardín, con un gran ramo de hermosas flores silvestres, dejándolas en un jarrón con agua - gracias Lillgant - dijo mi madre sonriendo a su fiel amiga y pokemon.

-Liii - dijo sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia con a falda.

-¡Ah, si! - dijo mi madre de pronto mirándome con una sonrisa - ahí que dejar que los pokemons descansen después de una lucha - dijo antes de que Zoura saltase a mi cabeza y mi madre cogiese a Tepic y lo dejase sobre la cama de Zoura para que pudiese echarse una corta siesta, mientras Tepic dormía, mi madre nos preparaba el desayuno para ir llenos a ver a la profesora Encina.

-Peee - dijo Tepic después de una media hora de siesta, haciendo que nos girásemos a ver, como sacudía la cabeza y echaba una pequeña llamarada por la nariz.

-¿Ya estas mejor? - pregunte sonriendole a mi pokemon que salto sobre la silla de la mesa y se subió junto a Zoura.

-Peee - dijo sonriéndome.

-Bien, come algo y nos vamos a buscar a los chicos - dije terminándome mi tostada de un bocado, y bebiéndome la leche con miel que mi madre me había preparado - estoy arriba preparando la mochila chicos - dije a Tepic y a Zoura antes de subir a mi cuarto dejándolos a ellos terminando su comida pokemon, metí en la mochila lo necesario, dos pantalones, uno corto y otro largo, para combinar con el tiempo, unas dos camisas de repuesto, en total tenia tres pantalones y tres camisetas, contando lo que llevaba puesto, metí ropa interior, cepillo de dientes y de pelo, mi diario con un bolígrafo, y lo suficiente para mis pokemons, pociones, comida, y agua, aunque lo ultimo era más para los tres, me calce mis viejas deportivas de correr, me peine como pude el pelo y me puse mi gorra favorita, me puse mi chaleco negro, y metí como ultimo un abrigo y un saco de dormir en la mochila, puesto que se me paso por la cabeza en el ultimo momento.

-¡Liza, tienes que ir a donde la profesora Encina! - grito mi madre desde abajo, haciendo que cogiese la mochila y bajase saltando escalones, para encontrarme con mis pokemons, saque la Poke-Ball de Tepic.

-Vuelve Tepic - dije metiendole en su Poke-Ball y guardándola en mi bolsillo - vamos Zoura - dije con una sonrisa haciendo que Zoura diese un salto situándose en mi hombro.

-Ten - dijo mi madre tendiéndome un Videomisor de color rosa, haciendo que la mirase sorprendida - no lo pierdas, quiero tenerte vigilada - dijo con una sonrisa maternal haciendo que la abrazase.

-Te lo prometo mamá - dije sonriendole - ya lo veras estarás orgullosa, seré la mejor entrenadora de la región - dije alzando un poco mi puño haciendo reír a mi madre.

-Ya lo estoy pequeña - dijo poniéndome un mano en la cabeza - solo ten cuidado, y no te juntes con mala gente - dijo besándome la frente - ahora vamos que te tienes que ir - dijo animándome a salir de casa.

-Adiós mamá - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo a buscar primero a Bel.

-¡Adiós cariño y ten cuidado! - escuche gritar a mi madre cuando gire en la esquina, camine por el pueblo dirección a la casa de mi amiga, mientras las vecinas y vecinos me felicitaban por obtener mi primer pokemon oficial, al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Bel escuche uno gritos, de su padre para ser más especifica.

-¡No, No y No! - grito su padre a todo pulmón.

-¡Si me ha dado un Pokemon hasta a mi! - grito Bel, no era común en ella, así que escucharla gritar me sorprendió - ¡Ya soy una entrenadora y puedo salir de aventura! - grito Bel de nuevo, antes de que la puerta de su casa se abriese dejándonos cara a cara, Bel tenia los ojos llorosos y una mueca triste.

-Bel - susurre, antes de que ella se bajase el gorro que llevaba para que no la viese los ojos.

-Ah, no pasa nada - dijo sonriendo forzadamente - bueno, te espero delante del Laboratorio - dijo antes de pasar por mi lado y casi correr hacía allí.

-Bueno - dije mirando a Zoura, el cual ladeo la cabeza.

-Zooo - dijo mirando en la dirección de Bel.

-Ya hablaremos con ella - dije sonriendole antes de seguir su camino, hacia el Laboratorio, cuando llegue allí Cheren y Bel estaban hablando, hasta que me vieron y ambos sonrieron.

-Venga vamos a ver a la Profesora Encina - dijo Cheren emocionado entrando e primero.

-Liz - dijo Bel mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa - lo de antes...que quede entre nosotras - dijo haciendo que la sonriese y la abrazase por los hombros.

-Tranquila Bel - dije entrando junto a ella riendo.

-¡Siii! - grito emocionada la profesora - jóvenes de pueblo Arcilla, os estaba esperando - dijo sonriéndonos - permitir que me presente, me llamo...

-Profesora Encina - dijo Cheren con los brazos cruzados - ya sabemos como se llama - dijo mirando a la profesora impaciente por irse de aventura de una vez.

-¡Ya estamos con el sabelotodo de Cheren! je, je - dijo la profesora peñizcandole la mejilla, haciéndonos reír a Bel y a mi por lo bajo, mientras Cheren fruncía el ceño - hoy es un día importante, así que será mejor que atiendas calladito - dijo la profesora levantando un dedo, cuando Cheren abrió la boca, haciéndole cerrarla enfurruñado - bueno, como iba diciendo, soy la Profesora Encina - dijo con una sonrisa - me dedico a investigar el nacimiento y origen de los pokemons - dijo mientras nosotros atendíamos concentrados, antes de que nos mirase a cada uno por separado y diese una palmada con una sonrisa - ¡Caramba! ¡ya habéis combatido una vez! ¿me equivoco? - pregunto emocionada y con un brillo en los ojos.

-No, han destrozado mi cuarto - dije mirando a Bel y Cheren divertida.

-A lo mejor por eso vuestro pokemon han empezado a confiar en vosotros - dijo la profesora anotando una cosa en un pequeña libreta y guardarla en su bata - ¡A mí es la impresión que me da! - dijo sonriéndonos - por cierto, ¿alguno quiere ponerle un mote a su pokemon? - pregunto mirándonos a los tres.

-No - contestamos al unísono.

-Bien, no pasa nada - dijo la profesora recuperando la sonrisa - bien, la razón por la que os he dado este pokemon es...

-La Pokedex, ¿verdad? - dijo Cheren hablando a destiempo.

-¿La Pokedex? - pregunto Bel con cara confundida.

-¡Muy bien! no me esperaba menos de ti Cheren - dijo la profesora peñizcandole de nuevo la mejilla mientras reía, y haciendo que Cheren frunciese el ceño - estas estudiando mucho sobre los Pokemons ¿verdad? - pregunto una vez le soltó - bueno ahora dejarme que os explique - dijo la profesora mirando con una sonrisa a Bel.

-¡La Pokedex! Todos los pokémon con los que os hayáis encontrado se quedarán registrados en la Pokedex automáticamente - dijo la profesora mientras Bel y yo hacíamos una O con los labios de la emoción - ¡Tecnología punta! ¿a qué si? - pregunto con una sonrisa y giñandonos un ojo - por eso quiero que los tres vayáis a muchísimos sitios - dijo con aire soñador - así os encontrareis con todos los pokémon de Teselia - dijo haciendo que le brillasen los ojos - y así yo pueda trabajar a fondo con esos datos - dijo juntando las manos - solo os pido una cosa - dijo mirándonos seria - ¡Liza! ¡Bel! ¡Cheren! - dijo juntando las en forma de favor - Vais a salir de aventura para completar la Pokedex, ¿verdad? - pregunto con la mirada iluminada.

-Vaaale...-dijo Bel con pereza haciendo que le diese un pequeño codazo en las costillas - digo...¡Vale! - dijo esta vez con más emoción y una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias - dijo Cheren - por fin me he convertido en Entrenador Pokémon - dijo sonriendo a la profesora.

-Desde luego profesora, cuente con nosotros - dije con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡no me esperaba tanto entusiasmo! - dijo con los ojos aguados de la emoción y a alegría, dijo dándonos una Pokedex a cada uno, a mi me toco una rosa, a Cheren una azul y a Bel una verde.

-Ahora vamos con el siguiente paso - dijo la profesora mirándonos con picardía.

... ... ...

Al cabo de unos, ya teníamos un mapa, pues mi madre nos regalo uno a cada uno, teníamos cinco Poke-Balls que nos ha regalado la profesora Encina, después de enseñarnos a atrapar y encontrar pokemons, y ahora estamos en la linea que separa pueblo Arcilla de la ruta 1, del resto de la región, del resto del mundo...

-Este paso lo deberíamos dar juntos, ¿no? - pregunto Bel mirándonos a Cheren y a mi, mientras ambos manteníamos la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-No Es necesario - dijo Cheren - a partir de aquí seremos enemigos - dijo serio.

-Eso es mentira - dije mirándole con una sonrisa - seria lo más apropiado - dije mirando a Bel con una alegre sonrisa - al fin y al cabo hemos esperado por esto juntos - dije mirando al frente, cogiendo la mano de Cheren y la de Bel - a la de una - dije con una sonrisa.

-A la de dos - dijo Bel con una risa.

-A la de tres - dijo Cheren apretando mi mano antes de que diésemos ese primer paso que nos separaba como un gran acantilado del mundo real.

-¡Bien! - dijo Bel dando una palmada - aaah..me pregunto como sera todo...estoy superimpaciente - dijo con una sonrisa, cambiando drasticamente de tema - tengo una idea, por que no hacemos una competición, quien capture más pokemons al final de la ruta gana - dijo Bel de una manera que Cheren y yo aceptamos.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos al final de la ruta - dijo Cheren caminando para adelante.

-Igual Liz - dijo Bel por el mismo camino mirando por todas partes.

-Venga Zoura - dije sonriendole, haciendo que el me devuelva la sonrisa.

Al ir caminando por la ruta 1 encontré varios Patrats, Lillipups, y Pidoves, capture un Patrat con mucho orgullo pero fiel y una Lillipup muy cariñosa y entusiasta por aprender, al llegar a donde estaban Cheren y Bel, quedamos en que había ganado yo por tener cuatro pokemons, contando a los que ya tenia y a los nuevos en el equipo, en el momento en que estábamos hablando de ir a Terracota sonó mi nuestro Videomisor.

-¡Hola! ¿qué tal estáis todos? - pregunto la profesora - espero que hayáis hecho buenas migas con los pokémon, ah si, ahora me encuentro en el centro pokémon de pueblo Terracota, daos prisa en venir para acá, que quiero enseñaros todo esto, ¿vale? - pregunto al profesora.

-Centro Pokémon de pueblo Terracota, oído cocina - dijimos los tres al unisono y con una pequeña risa.

-De acuerdo ahí os espero - dijo antes de desconectar.

-En fin yo me voy ya - dijo Cheren antes de echar a andas.

-Espera Cheren voy contigo - dijo Bel antes de correr hacia el y caminar junto, Bel llevaba coladita por Cheren desde que tengo memoria, todavía no me explico por que, pero así es y no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto, solo velar por ese par de alocados.

Empece a caminar hacia el pueblo con paso ligero, mientras observaba a mi alrededor con curiosidad, mientras Zoura el cual se situaba desde hace un rato en el suelo olisqueaba todo, sabia perfectamente lo que pensaba, N, este era el sitio donde veníamos a jugar, Zoura, metió un poco el morro en un pequeño agujero de un tronco antes de mirándome con melancolía.

-Vamos - dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que caminase de nuevo a mi lado, al cabo de unos minutos estábamos en la entrada del pueblo Terracota, a lo lejos visualice el Centro Pokémon así que camine hacia allí donde a lo lejos vi a la profesora Encina...


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Hola Liza! - dijo la Profesora Encina emocionada - ¡recorrer los caminos con Pokémon es el placer de cualquier entrenador!, y hablando de entrenadores, te voy a enseñar el sitio preferido de todo entrenador, ven conmigo - dijo antes de darse la vuelta y que unas puertas auromaticas se abriesen de golpe ante ella, antes de que entrase por ella y yo la siguiese a tropicones, el lugar era espacioso, con luagres de descanso tanto como para entrenadores y pokemon, a un lado estaban dos chicos de unos años mayores que yo atendiendo a una señora la cual compraba unas comidas especiales.

-Aqui es donde los entrenadores se encargan de curara a sus pokemon's después de arduas batallas en las afueras - dijo la profesora Encina señalando en un movimiento de brazos el Centro Pokemon - aqui - dijo al llegar al mostrador con color rojo - aqui, la enfermera ayudara a tu equipo pokemon - dijo la profesora giñandome un ojo antes de que viese a Bel situandose a mi lado - venga pruebalo - dijo la profesora dandole una pequeña palmada al mostrador.

-Mm..hola - dije timidamente a la mujer de pelo rosa, la cual me recibio con una sonrisa - me gustaria curar a mi pokemon - dije entregandole la poke-ball de Tepic, el único que había gastad energía.

-En seguida - dijo con una qpeuña reverencia, antes de coger mi poke-ball antes de meterla en una maquina que hizo unos cuantos zumbidos apenas perceptibles, antes de que hiciese un Click y se apagase automaticamente - ya esta señorita - dijo entregandome mi poke-ball, haciendome sonreír.

-Gracias - dije sonriendole...

... ... ...

Al momento la profesora nos enseño a Belñ y a mi la tienda que se encontraba en el centro pokemon, al salir dejando a la profesora y a Bel dentro descansando del largo paseo, sali a la calle donde un grupo de gente se encontraba rodeando una especie de teatro, me acerque y entre la multitud vi a Cheren observando atento lo que sucedia...

-Cheren - dije poniendole una mano en el hombro, sobresaltandole un poco antes de mirarme y relajarse.

-Hola Liza - dijo con un suspiro antes de que un hombre con raras ropas y hombres y mujeres se situasen encima de un nivel de terreno.

-Me llamo Ghechis. Gechis, del Equipo Plasma. -El hombre empieza a hablar sereanamente, echando un vistazo a la multitud reunida que le escuchaba.- Hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon.

Murmullos de interrogación se pueden oír entre la multitud. Cheren y yo intercambiamos una mirada interrogante, preguntándonos también el tema exacto de ese extraño discurso.

Ghechis camina hacia un lado, dando más dramatismo a su discurso, cosa que capta de nuevo la atención de todos antes de proseguir:

-Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon. Somos compañeros y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Seguro que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes. ¿Me equivoco? Sin embargo, ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza? Los Entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen?

Tras este largo párrafo concentrado en interrogantes estúpidos, la gente vuelve a murmurar opiniones, más interrogantes y demás, haciendo que el hombre peliverde pueda aclararse la voz un momento. Vuelve a caminar hacia el otro lado y pide orden para poder seguir:

-Permítanme que prosiga. -Se aclara de nuevo la voz.- Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Liberarlos? -Pregunta una voz entre la gente.

-¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! -Exclama el extraño hombre, haciendo que me sobresaltase.- Solo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen qué es lo que podríamos hacer para que los Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme que acabe. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Acabado el discurso, dos hombres de detrás de Ghechis recogen los banderines colocados en la plaza y, haciendo una extraña formación, se van sin más.

-Este discurso... No sé lo que debería hacer... -Un hombre expresa lo que piensa en alto, haciendo que otra gente se pregunte también si lo que Ghechis ha dicho es realmente cierto.

-¿Liberar a los Pokémon? Pero ¡¿qué está diciendo? - pregunto otro mirando con reproche al otro hombre.

La gente se empezo a disipar dejando sus propias ideas en el aire hasta dejarnos a Cheren, y alo lejos pude disipar un chico unos pocos años mayor que nosotros.

-¿Separarme de mis pokemons? - pregunte en voz alta sosteniendo a Zoura entre mis brazos mirandole a sus ojos confusos con tristeza - no sé que haria sin ellos - pense levantando la cabeza para mirar a Cheren.

-No hagas caso Liza - dijo mirandome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu equipo pokemon...- dijo una voz haciendo que ambos mirasemos más allá de la espalda de Cheren, donde un chico de unos dieciocho o diecienueve años me mriaba por debajo de una gorra negra y blanca con expresión confusa - tu equipo pokemon mesta feliz contigo - dijo conectando mi mirada con la suya, en ese momento Zoura salto de mis brazos para situarse delante mia con los pelos erizados y sacando los dientes mientras gruñia.

-Zoura - dije sorprendida intentando cogerlo pero aumento el nivel de sus gruñidos haciendo que apartase las manos.

-Tranquilo - dijo el chico arrodillandose sobre una rodilla colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Zoura consiguiendo que le moridese, sosprendiendolo notablemente.

-¡Zoura! - mediogrite frunciendole el ceño, Zoura me miro de reojo y le bufo al chico para luego subirse en mi hombro - maleducado - dije con un pequeño bufido - lo siento - dije con cara de pena al chico de pelo verde, mientras Cheren, miraba al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila, la verdad es que me orprende que me haya atacado - dijo sobandose la mano con la otra.

-De verdad, lo siento - dije bajando a Zoura de mi hombro para dejarlo sobre el suelo y coger la mano del chico entre las mias para examinarla, - te ha hecho incluso sangre - dije en un murmullo soltando su mano para coger una pomáda y un algodón para tlimpiarle la herida - ya esta - dije levantando la mirada con una sonrisa para encontrarme a unos centimetros de su rostro, tenia las facciones definidas, unos ojos verdes palidos, unos labios finos y delicados, un pelo verde medio liso, que parecia sedoso como las finas telas exoticas.

-Ajam - dijo una voz a nuestra espalda haciendo que me girase y viese a Cheren con Zoura a sus pies sentado y moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro impaciente y enfadado.

-Amm..si - dije soltando al chico y metiese la pomada en mi mochila - lamento las molestias que le ha provocado mi amigo el maleducado - dije señalando con una mirada divertida a Zoura.

-Tu...¿amigo? - pregunto el chico mirandome sorprendido.

-Si - dije devolviendole la mirada - desde que era pequeña - dije con una sonrisa antes de que Zoura saltase malhumorado en mi hombro acurrucandose de una manera que quedaba medio hechado sin caerse.

-Vaya - dijo el chico bajando la mirada hasta que la gorra le tapaba la mirada - no me extraña nada de ti Liza, adios - dijo con una sonrisa antes de darnos la vuelta.

-Adios - dije levantando la mano despidiendome antes de que mi cabeza hiciese Click - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunte con el ceño levemente fruncido haciendo que me mirase sobre mi hombro.

-Eso deberias saberlo mejor que nadie...Liza - dijo mirandome con una sonrisa que me resultaba familiar, he hizo que un escalofrio me recorriese la espina dorsal - nos veremos pronto señorita... - dijo bajando levemente la visera de su gorra antes de seguir su camino...

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunto Cheren mirndome con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé - dije algo perdida en mi mente..._¿Dónde vi esa sonrisa antes?...me recuerdo mucho a..._abri los ojos al darme cuenta...el comportamiento de Zoura... esos ojos...esa sonrisa _N ..._pensé abriendo levemente la boca de la impresión...


	4. Chapter 4

-Era N, por eso te comportaste así - dije sentada en una pequeña colina al lado de Zoura...

Habían pasado dos horas desde mi encuentro con él, Cheren se había despedido y me había dejado sola para que piense, _Ahi que aceptar que se a puesto muy guapo_ pense inconscientemente, al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos sacudi lentamente la cabeza para sacarlos de ahi, me tumbe sobre el cesped mirando el cielo azul con esponjosas nubes blancas...

-¿Crees que hubiese sido diferente si se hubiese quedado aqui? - pregunte a Zoura sin apartar mi ausente mirada del cielo.

-Zoooo - dijo mi pequeño zorrito pasandose por debajo de mi brazo con fastidio.

-Ya sé, ya sé - dije mirandole con una pequeña sonrisa - pero sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa - dije con mirada melancólica - no puedo evitar pensar en las tardes que compartia con él, compartíamos - dije devolviendo mi mirada al cielo - todas las risas, todas las charlas, todas las sonrisas...no puedo evitar preguntarme si le guste alguna vez - dije ausente.

-Zoo - dijo mi pequeño Zoura lamiendome la mejilla, sacandome una risa.

-Si, también se que a ti si que te gusto mi pequeño diablito - dije sentandome y abrazandolo con cariño entre mis brazos - venga vamos, los chicos ya estarán en ciudad Gress - dije levantandome, cogiendo mi mochila, y colocandome bien la gorra antes de ponerme a andar.

... ... ...

Al final del día me encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad, según mi reloj eran las nueve y media, y supongo que el Gimnasio estara cerrado, así que me dirigí al centro Pokemon donde pedi una habitación individual, al recibir mi número de cuarto y llave fui al cuarto donde deje la mochila y me quite las deportivas, mientras Zoura saltaba a la blandita cama para acurrucarse con un suspiro con un lado, me quite la gorra y me desate el pelo para peinarlo un poco con un pequeño cepillo que tenia en la mochila, saque el pijama y me meti al pequeño baño que había en la habitación, donde me duche y lave los dientes antes de colocarme el pijama y dejar las cosas ordenadas, cuando en un lado de la mochila vi la poke-ball de Tepic, al cual no saque desde que salí de casa, con una sonrisa lo deje salir para que me mirase con una sonrisa.

-Ven aqui, se estaras más cómodo - dije tumbandome debajo de las sabanas, en el momento que Tepic se subia a la cama y se acurrucaba al lado de Zoura, antes de que los tres cerrasemos los ojos y nos venciaramos al sueño...

... ... ...

No sé que hora era, tarde, eso si, pues las estrellas estaban en el cielo, abri lentamente los ojos intentando saber de donde provenia ese sonido, era como un ronroneo, o incluso un canturreo, me levante de la cama sin despertar a Zoura o Tepic y abri lentamente la ventana para no encontrar nada, al filo del bosque, Sawsbucks, Deerlings, correteando entre sus padres, y jugando por los árboles, sonreir apoyandome en el marco de la ventana, entre las figuras pude dividar una que no encajaba, era alta, delgada, no me recordaba a ninguno de los pokemons que conozco, mire la cama, donde se encontraban Zoura y Tepic, los cuales seguian durmiendo, salte por el marco de la ventana, dejando mis pies sobre suave césped, camine hasta el bosque donde un pequeño Deerling rosa que me miraba con ojitos jugetones.

-Hola - dije agachandome con una sonrisa, antes de que pegase un pequeño grito divertido antes de correr hacia unos Sawsbucks, me levante con una sonrisa para caminar despacio por el bosque, hasta apoyar la mano en un árbol y ver como se juntaban en la orilla de un pequeño lago, donde la luna llena se reflejaba como una luz celestial, entonces es cuando note su presencia, gire lentamente la mirada hacia la izquierda, ahí estaba él, entre los Deerlings y los Sawsbucks, andando entre ellos, como si fuese uno más de la manada, mientras emitia un pequeño canturreo semejante al de los Deerlings, levanto su mirada hasta mi, sonrío delicadamente antes de llegar hasta mi y tomar delicadamente mi mano para hacerme caminar con el hasta ellos.

-¿Pero qué...? - pregunte en un suave murmullo antes de que el se girase un poco colocando uno de sus dedos índices sobre sus labios, haciéndome una petición de silencio.

Me calle, hasta que se sentó sobre una roca sin soltarme la mano, inconscientemente me senté a su lado sin apartar la vista de su rostro que estaba alzado hacia la Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quería verte otra vez - dijo posando su mirada en nuestras manos unidas, baje también la mirada hacia ese punto quedándome pensativa - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - pregunto alzando su mirada a mi rostro.

-La Profesora Encina nos pidió completar la Pokedex - dije mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el frunció levemente el ceño.

-Para eso ahí que capturar a los pokemon - dijo mirando un punto inexistente en la hierva.

-¿Todavía sigues con esa idea? - pregunte mirándole divertida.

-No es una idea, es un hecho - dijo devolviendome la mirada, al cabo de unos minutos me rendí ante él.

-No escribiste - susurre mirando a los Sawsbucks y a los Deerlings a unos metros de nosotros.

-No pude - dijo mirando nervioso el lago.

-¿En nueve años? - pregunte incrédula mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Si - murmuro bajito sentándose al estilo indio sobre la roca.

Me levante enfadada dispuesta a irme de vuelta al Centro Pokemon, di siete pasos cuando note como una mano me tiraba para atrás.

-No te vayas por favor - dijo N suplicante, mientras yo seguía de espalda a él, lentamente note como se acerco a mi hasta sentir sus brazos rodeándome - por favor no me dejes otra vez - susurro como un niño pequeño suplicante, colocando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, en ese mismo momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, mientras sentía como el color se me subía a las mejillas. - no sabes lo que he extrañado tu aroma - dijo posando sus labios sobre mi pelo al igual que a punta de su nariz.

-N - susurre aferrandome a sus brazos.

No sabia que decir, me había quedado en blanco, nunca tuve ningún contacto igual a este, bueno, si, Cheren suele abrazarme, pero nunca consigue que me tiemblen las piernas, y ni siquiera sé por que me tiemblan las piernas, apoye mi espalda en su pecho dejándome respirar un poco, no sabia que decirle, estaba con su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza y yo tenia la boca seca sin poder articular palabra.

-Es tarde - dijo mirando el cielo, donde el Sol asomaba por el borde de la colina, haciéndome reaccionar.

-Debo irme - dije deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

-Espera ¿Qué? - pregunto cogiéndome del codo para girarme a verle.

-Debo irme, Zoura y Tepic están solos en la habitación del Centro Pokemon, además tengo cosas que hacer - dije sin darme cuenta con voz enfadada antes de deshacerme de su agarre y correr hasta la ventana que deje abierta en la madrugada, para saltar por ella, cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con un diablillo moviendo la cola de un lado a otro mirándome con desaprobación, mientras Tepic dormía a pierna suelta en un costado de la cama, antes de que el pequeño de mirada azul me bufara descontento, provocando que yo le bufase a él, antes de coger mi ropa, cambiarme y cepillarme, el pelo y los dientes, metiese a Tepic en su Poke-Ball aún dormido y me colgase el bolso al hombro.

-Vamos gruñón - dije antes de que Zoura saliese por la rendija de la puerta antes de que la cerrase y caminase hasta la salida del centro pokemon, y quedar al aire limpio de la ciudad, aspire pronfundamente llenándome los pulmones para calmar las rápidas pulsaciones que tenia desde hace un buen rato, cuando sentÍ una tirantez en mi calcetín derecho, baje la mirada extrañada para ver a Zoura mordiéndome la tela, antes de ver que había captado mi atención y echar a correr en un dirección cercana.

-¡Zoura! - grite corriendo tras él - ¡ven aquí pequeño diablo! - grite corriendo por el largo de la calle recibiendo la mirada de los vecinos madrugadores que caminaban por la calle, de las amas de casa que tendían la ropa fuera de la ventana, y de los niños juguetones que correteaban por los portales, mientras Zoura corría, saltaba, zigzagueaba, hasta girar en una esquina evitando que lo viese durante unos segundos en los que llegue a la misma, teniendo el privilegio de pararme a tomar aire, antes de ver como se detenía para mirarme por encima del hombro con una sonrisa, antes de caminar cauteloso por un sendero vegetal antes de que caminase con prisa hasta llegar al claro del camino y no verle.

-Zoura - canturree mirando los alrededores - sal, sal Zoura - dije enfurruñada hasta que un pequeño gruñido hizo que elevase mi mirada hacia los árboles donde Zoura se encontraba sentado en una rama, me bufo con un poco de fastidio antes de seguir correteando entre ellas - ¡Zoura, vuelve aquí! - grite persiguiéndole desde el suelo, hasta que salto al suelo sentándose en medio del camino diciéndome que me detuviese, señalo con el hocico hacia su izquierda haciéndome mirar hacia allá.

Situado bajo un árbol se encontraba una caja de cartón, donde en rotulador negro ponía claramente, "No soy capaz de cuidarlos, por favor denles un buen hogar a Panpour, Pansear y Pansage, me acerque lentamente a la caja para abrir los pliegues, y encontrarme con un pequeño pero a la vista fuerte e intrépido Pansage, este levanto la vista hacia mi con tristeza, por lo que pude deducir otros caminantes o entrenadores, ya habían pasado por ahí llevándose a los que posiblemente eran sus hermanos, lentamente lo alce con mis manos haciendo que esté me mirase con curiosidad, le sonreí tiernamente ganándome otra sonrisa de él mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarme con fuerza, gire para mirar sobre el hombro a Zoura el cual volvía a menear su cola de un lado a otro mirándome con una sonrisa egocéntrica, recibiendo una burlona de mi parte.

... ... ...

Después de pasar por el Centro Pokemon para que revisaran a mi nuevo compañero y amigo Pansage, me situé delante de la puerta del "gimnasio", levante una ceja irónica al ver la parcela y entrada de una cafetería, lentamente me adentre para ver un mostrador, varias mesas siendo atendidas, camareros y camareras de aquí para allá con bandejas con tés y pastelitos dulces, los cuales cuando pasaban delante mio no podía evitar mirarlos con glotonería, haciéndome sacudir la cabeza para volver a centrarme.

-¿Disculpe? - pregunte en la barra donde un chico de unos diecinueve o veinte años atendía los pedidos con tranquilidad.

-¿Sí? ¿desea tomar algo hermosa señorita? - pregunto con una pequeña reverencia dejándome sorprendida.

-Amm...bueno..me preguntaba...- dije cortada por su actitud tan refinada.

-¿Si? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me dijeron que aquí - dije apuntando infantilmente el suelo, mientras Zoura que estaba sentado en un taburete a mi lado bufo con impaciencia - ¿el gimnasio pokemon? - pregunte con una sonrisa amable, nerviosa, y confusa.

-Acompáñeme por aquí, señorita - dijo con un brazo sobre su pecho en una señal de dirección educada y una sonrisa, haciendo, como me había pedido, le siguiese, caminamos hasta una puerta que se encontraba al final del local, en el momento en que el chico me abrió la puerta, lo primero que vi fue una gran cortina con el símbolo de una gota en medio, me adentre en el cuarto para sentir como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas, a un lado pude divisar un mostrador con una joven, y al otro lado un señor con traje blanco, dicho hombre se acerco sigiloso a mi, haciendo que Zoura le gruñese a la defensiva, lentamente este hombre me tendió una botella de agua.

-Dásela a tu pokemon y recobrara energías - dijo secamente, haciendo que le sonriera con gratitud - buena suerte - murmuro volviendo a su puesto.

La tensión la podía palpar en el aire, al llegar a la cortina pude divisar en el suelo unos grandes botones con los símbolos de una hoja, una llama, y una gota, confundida alce mi mirada a la cortina, y la devolví al suelo...

-Lo que menos afecta al agua es el fuego - murmure pisando ese símbolo, pero no ocurrió nada, haciéndome bufar - mm...si no es lo que menos afecta...será lo que más - dije pisando la hoja escuchando un _Click_, mientras la cortina se corría hacia los lados dejando esta vez una cortina con una llama, al llegar a los botones pulse la gota de agua, obteniendo el mismo resultado, y al encontrar la tercera cortina con una hoja, pise la llama, pero en vez de encontrarme con otro símbolo me encontré con unas escaleras de subían, las subí lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con tres chicos, uno de ojos y pelo ver, otro de ojos y pelo rojo, y otro con los ojos y pelo azul.

-Bienvenida al Gimnasio de ciudad Gress - dijo el de pelo verde con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias - dije devolviéndosela.

-Bien para este Gimnasio necesitaremos conocer que pokemon elegiste en el primer momento - dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-A Tepic - dije sacándolo momentáneamente de se Poke-Ball.

-Bien entonces tendrás el placer de luchar conmigo - dijo el de pelo azul - mi nombre es Cress - dijo haciendo una reverencia, antes de que ambos nos situásemos en un campo de combate.

-Panpour, vamos a trabajar - dijo lanzando una Poke-Ball al aire sacando de ella un mono, similar a mi Pansage pero de tipo agua, saque rápidamente mi pokedex para guardar su información.

-Pansage ¡Sal! - dije lanzando su poke-ball dejándolo salir listo para el combate.

-Este combate constara de un solo pokemon, si el rival cae, sera automáticamente eliminado - dijo el de pelo verde al filo del campo - ¡Que comience el combate! - dijo haciendo un movimiento con el brazo.

-Las damas primero - dijo Cress.

-Pansage...látigo cepa - dije haciendo que atacase con fuerza, se nota que intentaron educarlo con cariño y potencial.

-Bien...Panpour, arañazo - ordeno Maíz, provocando que al final del ataque mi pokemon tuviese arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

-Pansage ¡Drenadoras! - grite haciendo que lanzase pequeñas semillas que se repartieron por el suelo hundiéndose en la tierra, y agarrando a Panpour de los pies levemente absorbiendole la energía para trasmitírsela a mi pokemon.

-Panpour pistola agua - dijo Maíz, produciendo que un chorro muy potente de agua saliese de Panpour.

-¡Vamos Pansage! - grite al verle intentar retener el ataque - ¡Venga! - dije al ver como lo neutralizo con unos látigos cepa - ¡Ahora!¡Látigo cepa contra Panpour! - grite provocando que Pansage gritase y atacara contra el otro pokemon, tras varios minutos Panpour calló rendido y yo había ganado la batalla.

-Enhorabuena - dijo tendiendome la mano, la cual acepte con respeto y un sonrisa - buen combate - dijo guiñandome discretamente un ojo.

-Gracias - dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, por haber ganado, te doy lo que te mereces - dijo metiendo una mano al bolsillo y sacar la medalla - te hago entrega de la medalla Trío - dijo dándomela en la mano, y haciendo que se me parase ek corazón.

-¡Mira Zoura mi primera medalla! - dije dándome la vuelta y empezar emocionada antes de que Zoura saltase a mis brazos,

-Enhorabuena - dijo el de pelo verde con una sonrisa.

-Gracias - dije sonriente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? - pregunto con los brazos cruzados, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Pues supongo que avanzar hasta el próximo gimnasio mientras entreno a mis pokemons.

-Buena elección - dijo Cress también sonriéndome.

-Deberia..en fin empezar cuanto antes - dije con una sonrisa señalando la puerta.

-Es verdad, no te vamos a detener más - dijo el de pelo verde, antes de darme la mano la cual acepte - buen viaje.

-Gracias

-Espero volver a verte - dijo Cress dándome nuevamente la mano.

-Gracias

-No dejes que nadie te gané - dijo el de pelo rojo dándome la mano y guiñándome coquetamente el ojo, a a lo cual sonreí un poco sonrojada.

-Gracias - dije antes de coger a Zoura entre mis brazos y despedirme con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza - muchas gracias a los tres, espero volver a veros - dije con una sonrisa antes de salir del gimnasio y cafetería.

-¿Tú eres Liza? - pregunto una voz a mi espalda haciéndome girar hacia esa dirección...


End file.
